


Snow Covered Cabin

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluffy, Little cabin in the woods, M/M, Soft lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: A little cabin located at the base of a mountain and two men who inhabit it. They love each other, their home, and their life.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Snow Covered Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GluttonyBiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/gifts).



> Have a Happy New Year ~

The heavy ax came down hard on the log, splitting it with ease in two. Another quickly took its place and again, the heavy iron ax head made contact. The pattern continued until Gabriel took pause, taking a moment to adjust his beenie that had fallen over his eyes.

Standing up straight and exhaling a visible cloud of his breath, Gabriel glanced the woods surrounding him. At least a foot and a half of snow had already fallen since his treck up to the log pile. The snow had picked up significantly since the day before, but there was something peaceful about just standing there watching it. Alone in the middle of the woods, the only sound Gabriel could hear was the sound of his ax hitting the wood and the particularly faint sound snow makes when it falls. It was peaceful, even if the wind stung at his cheeks now and again. 

Kneeling and stacking the chopped logs, Gabriel grabbed one more log and set it up on the chopping block. Taking his ax back in hand, Gabriel swings one more time on the log, splitting it. Setting the ax down to lean against a nearby tree, Gabriel gathered up the log pieces and started stacking them in his logging backpack. Fitting all but a few pieces, he decided to carry the last three by hand. 

Shrugging the log bag onto his back, Gabriel picked up the stray three logs and tucked them under his underarm. Turning towards a narrow trail, he followed a set of his footprints, now somewhat covered from the new snowfall. Even if he had been out there long enough for the snow to cover his tracks, he would not get lost. Having walked these woods hundreds of times, he knew this place like the back of his hand by now. 

He trudged through the near knee-high snow for ten minutes, pausing briefly by a slightly rotten wooden fence. He readjusted his log back and squinted slightly to see a little log cabin in the distance. More or less hidden by the trees, once Gabriel stepped out onto the larger path and made his way towards it, the trees cleared.

The cabin was a decent size, not too small, but also not too big. Hidden well within the mountain woods, nobody would have found it unless they knew where to look. From afar, Gabriel could see the faint orange glow coming from the windows and the smoke wafting from the chimney. 

Upon getting close to the cabin, Gabriel walked around to the side of the building and shrugged off his logging backpack. Taking the logs he had been carrying under his arms, Gabriel stacked them up against the cabin where dozens of other logs were stacked. Next, he emptied his backpack, stacking logs nice and neat. Once done, he removed two of the top logs from the stack and headed back towards the front of the cabin. 

Before entering, Gabriel banged his boots on the front doormat in an attempt to knock as much of the clinging snow off as possible. Once done, he clicked the latch of the front door and entered the front entryway. There, he kicked off his boots and nudged them under a little wooden step next to another pair of boots. Next, Gabriel set the logs down for a moment to shrug off his coat. Hanging it up, he slid his hat off and tossed it up on a shelf with a basket of mismatched gloves and hats. 

“Gabe?” Gabriel’s head cocked towards the sound, his ears perking up at the disembodied voice. “Gabe?” The voice came again from the other room. Slightly louder this time.

Taking the logs in hand once more, Gabriel moved out of the front entryway and down the hall. Entering into the firelit living room, Gabriel spotted Jack in the kitchen. The graying blond’s back was to Gabriel as he reached up into one of the wooden cabinets to retrieve a mug.

“You know, we were supposed to go out and get wood together.” Jack, without glancing back at Gabriel, poured two hot cups of coffee. His tone was slightly annoyed but harbored no real ill will. 

Gabriel chuckled softly to himself as he moved towards the fireplace. Kneeling in front of it, he looked at the iron cradle holding the extra logs. There was the only one left which he tossed into the fire before setting the two he had brought in down in the cradle. Turning his attention back to the fire, Gabriel extended his chilled hands towards the heat. Rubbing them together a few times, he watched the new log burn slowly. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” 

They were both early risers, but Gabriel more often than not would beat Jack when it came to getting up first. It had been this morning that when Gabriel had woken and looked over at Jack, his heart had fluttered in his chest. Much like every morning, but this morning, in particular, Jack was extra cute. 

Jack was hugging his pillow, mouth slightly open and drooling. His hair was a frantic mess and his cheeks a soft pink. The plush comforter had been resting on his hip, leaving his upper half uncovered and adorable. His shirt had ridden up his belly slightly, and Gabriel couldn’t help but stare a moment before taking the blanket and tugging it up to Jack’s form just a little more. He was just too adorable to disturb. 

“Besides, we didn’t need that much. There are still plenty of logs left on the side of the cabin. I just wanted to top us off before the storm reaches us. The sky is already turning a dark gray, and the snow has picked up twice as much since last night.” He had predicted that they would be snowed in most of tomorrow, so better to have enough wood to cover them for at least the next three days. 

Brushing his hands off on his pants, Gabriel stood up and turned on his heels. He leaned back slightly when Jack was standing right there in front of him, a slight pout on his face and two hot cups of coffee in each hand. He was still in his pajamas from this morning, his loose-fitting black shirt and his red and black plaid pants. His hair wasn’t as much of a mess as it was this morning, and even now Gabriel could see Jack in the bathroom trying to tame the cowlicks into place. It had more or less failed, but he still looked utterly adorable with his hair sticking in every direction. 

“Still,” Extending one cup of coffee to Gabriel, Jack sighed, “I would have liked to have helped. I hate when you go out without me.” It wasn’t that Jack was mad about not being woken up, it was more so that Gabriel always went off and did things on his own. Gabriel was certainly a man who could handle himself out in the world, but the bears were still a thing when they lived in the middle of the mountain woods alone. He’d never forgive himself if something happened, even though nothing awful had happened since living there. He just worried about him always had, and always will. 

Gabriel, having been sipping his coffee, listened to Jack rant on and on. He watched the man pace back and forth a few times before setting his coffee down and standing in Jack’s path. They bumped chests, and Gabriel smiled something sweet at Jack, that pout on his face returning only a moment. It vanished entirely when he felt Gabriel’s hands cupping his cheeks and his lips gently pressing against his own. It was brief, but just long enough to remind Jack that Gabriel loved him and not to worry as hard as he did. 

“Your hands are cold,” Jack whispered as their lips broke apart. He leaned away slightly and laughed when Gabriel slid a few cold fingers around the sides of Jack’s neck. “Hey~” The cup of coffee that was in his hands suddenly vanished as Gabriel removed it from his grip. 

“There is a lot of me that is cold.” Setting the coffee mug down on the mantle, Gabriel returned his hands to Jack. Instead of cupping his face, Gabriel slid his hands down to Jack’s waist, tugging him close until their bodies were flush together. He then let his chin come to rest on Jack’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck and scratching at the sensitive skin with his beard. 

“You know how you can warm me up?” Voice husky, Gabriel nipped at the bottom of Jack’s earlobe. While kissing a trail down from Jack’s ear to his collar, Gabriel’s fingers slid down to the lip of Jack’s shirt. Sliding his cold digits under the loose fabric, he pressed his fingertips into Jack’s belly. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt the warm flesh tense at the cold sensation. 

Sucking in a breath, Jack felt his cheeks flush. He shivered, biting on his lip as he felt Gabriel’s fingers work their way up to his torso. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when Gabriel continued to whisper sweet nothings to him. With those talented fingers and that husky voice, it wouldn’t take long for Jack to be a malleable pile of putty in those strong arms. 

“What can I do?” The question in the first place had been completely rhetorical, but Jack liked to play along anyway. 

He felt Gabriel snake his hand around to his back, firm fingers kneading into the toned muscle. Tracing up and down Jack’s spine, it was enough to pull another full-body shiver from him. As Gabriel’s hands moved downwards again, they kept going. 

“You can start,” Gabriel slid his hands past Jack’s waistband, “by taking these off.” Grabbing fistfuls of Jack’s ass, Gabriel gave a playful squeeze. 

Shivering, Jack leaned into Gabriel’s touch. He could feel one of Gabe’s hands slighting back up ever so slightly to hook his thumb over the waistband of the pajamas. Tugging on it gingerly, Gabriel slid the soft fabric over the hump of Jack’s ass.

While Gabriel worked, Jack’s own hands were starting to sneak their way up Gabriel’s shirt. In opposition to Gabe’s hands, Jack’s hands were warm. His skin was soft, though the tips of his fingers are slightly calloused. Tracing his thumb over Gabriel’s toned belly, Jack groaned into the side of Gabriel’s face when he felt the man nip at his neck again. 

Backing off a bit, Gabriel removed his hands from Jack’s backside and grabbed at the bottom of his sweater. Quickly tugging it up and over his head, he tossed it onto the nearby couch. Without hesitation, he was back against Jack, hands tugging the other man close so they were chest to chest. Sliding his hands around Jack’s neck and running his fingers through that silky soft golden hair, Gabriel pulled Jack in for a kiss. It was deep, passionate, and together they nipped and tugged at one another’s lips. 

The longer they kissed, the more feral it became. Panting, they tugged at one another, Jack pulling impatiently at Gabriel’s belt. He huffed when Gabriel ignored him in favor of kissing and nipping on his neck a little more.

Now and again their hips bumped together, and Jack could feel his cheeks flush every time he felt the suggestion of Gabriel’s arousal bumping against his groin. It was enough to get him hot and bothered. The more Gabriel ground against him, the more his tent was being pitched.

Fumbling with shaky fingers, Jack undid Gabriel’s belt. Unlatching it and struggling to pop the buttons on Gabriel’s jeans, Jack lets out a sigh of relief when it finally pops. Sliding his hand downwards past Gabriel’s waistband, Jack wrapped his fingers around the man’s length.

Exhaling roughly into the side of Jack’s neck, Gabriel kissed lazily at the sensitive skin. His focus had been redirected to those skilled fingers coiling around him, squeezing him just the way he liked. He shivered when Jack stroked and added a twist at the top, grazing his thumb over his sensitive cock head. It was enough to get the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. 

“Warm yet?” Jack’s voice was gritty with arousal when he whispered into Gabriel’s ear. Their cheeks brushed together, and Jack made a point to nuzzle his hairless cheek into Gabriel’s scruffy one. 

“Getting there.” Trembling again when he feels Jack’s thumb slide over the slit of his cockhead, Gabriel wonders if steam is starting to come out of his ears. “Lay down.”

With his knee, Gabriel pushed the coffee table in the center of the living room off to the side. With the table moved, it opened up the living room to their antics. 

Over the beautifully stained hardwood floor is a plush carpet that Jack has no issue laying down on. Upon laying down, Jack hooked his thumbs under his pajama bottoms and shimmied them off along with his boxers. Kicking them off to the side, he tugged off his loose-fitting black shirt. Throwing it over his head, he propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at Gabriel. A hot pulse shot its way down to his groin as he watched Gabriel take ahold of his belt and whip it off. Throwing it down, he chuckled at the look on Jack’s face. 

Hooking his thumb under the waistband of his jeans, Gabriel tugged lightly, revealing his own beautifully sculpted Adonis V. He loved watching Jack’s eyes follow the descent of his pants until he kicks them off to the side. 

“See something you like, _mi sol_?” Getting down on his knees and crawling over Jack, Gabriel pressed kisses up the man’s body until he reached his mouth. Hungrily kissing the man, he felt Jack moan into his mouth.

Below, Gabriel could feel Jack’s cock pressing against his abdomen. It left wet little kisses on his skin as precum oozed excitedly from Jack’s swollen slit. It pulsed each time Gabriel grazed against it, and Jack would shiver, groaning a little louder each time.

Scooting up a little farther, Gabriel ground his groin against Jack’s, slowly thrusting back and forth. The friction had them both exhaling soft sighs and Jack fidgeting even more than before. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Gabriel muttered between kisses. He nosed Jack’s cheek while a single hand snaked its way down between them. Taking ahold of Jack’s firm cock, Gabriel began to stroke it lazily. Working the head, he slid his thumb over the sticky slit, gathering as much of the precome as he could onto his fingers to make his strokes feel that much better. He paused after a good five minutes, feeling Jack stiffen under him, close to the edge. “Not yet.” He cooed as he felt Jack’s hands slide over his shoulders and massage at the back of his neck. After a brief pause, he started stroking again, getting just a little more precum on his fingers before releasing his hold on Jack’s length. 

Ghosting his hand even further down Jack’s form, Gabrial tentatively pressed his fingers against Jack’s entrance. He smirked when he felt Jack twitch against his fingertips. While kissing the underside of Jack’s chin, Gabriel gently massaged his fingers over the tight ring of muscle. Smearing around the fluid he had gathered from Jack’s leaking cockhead, he made sure to coat the entire area before proceeding. 

Leaning up and pressing a deep kiss against Jack’s plump lips, Gabriel quickly slid a single-digit past that muscle ring. 

“Mhm~!” Jack’s legs twitched at either side of Gabriel’s hips, and he shivered when Gabriel withdrew his finger. Slowly sliding it back in again, he hooked it slightly, poking upwards into that area he knew could get Jack to see stars if he worked it right. 

Legs twitching again, Jack squirmed under Gabriel. His breathing increased and the flush on his cheeks spread down to his chest. It looked good on him.

“You like that?” Gabriel cooed as he continued to poke at Jack’s sensitive prostate. He relished every noise that blurts past Jack’s plump lips. Now and again he poked extra hard just to hear Jack choke on a groan. It sent a spike of excited pleasure down to his groin, causing an impatient ache. He ignored it in favor of working Jack open and relaxing his muscles just a bit more. While doing so, he whispered naughty sweet nothings into the moaning man’s ear. After a good five more minutes of playing, Gabriel felt Jack’s warm hands slide over his shoulders. They pushed Gabriel up and back gently, Jack following them upwards. Twisting in place, Jack pushes Gabriel to lay down on the floor now. 

“Stay right here.” A single hand was splayed over Gabriel’s chest as Jack pressed him into the soft carpet. “I’ll be right back.” Giving Gabriel’s cheek a quick kiss, Jack stood up and vanished off into a side room. Being gone no more than a moment, he returned with a tube in hand. Walking over to Gabriel, Jack stepped over the man and gently lowered himself down onto the man’s hips. Straddling him, Jack made sure their cocks rubbed together, drawing out a soft groan from the two of them. 

Flipping the cap to the lube open, Jack squeezed some out onto his hand. Setting the bottle down, he was quick to rub his hands together. Once slicked up, he reached down and took Gabriel’s length into his palm. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when Gabriel hissed from the cold. 

Stroking the length a few times, Jack added a little bit of a twist to the cock head when his palm reached the top. The third time he did it, he could feel Gabriel’s hips trembling under him. It was satisfying, so he continued for a few more strokes until he slid his thumb over the sensitive head. It swells, ready for more, and who is Jack to deny it.

Releasing Gabriel’s length, Jack moved his hands to the man’s belly. Spreading around the lube, he massaged it into those taught muscles. Thanks to the fireplace, it gave Gabriel’s skin a ravishing glow. 

While working his hands up Gabriel’s body, Jack scooted upwards, hips gliding over Gabriel’s swollen length until it prodded at his backside. He sat lightly, Gabriel’s length between his cheeks while he worked his hands above. Taking his time and playing with those firm pectorals, he smirked when he felt Gabriel’s hands clamp on his hips. He supposed he had teased him enough. 

Sitting up and reaching behind himself, Jack grabbed Gabriel’s length and positioned it at his entrance. He licked his lips, swallowed hard, and slowly lowered himself until the cock head was nosing into him. He’s slow, and he can tell Gabriel is getting impatient from the way he is pressing his hands into Jack’s hips. He wants him down, but Jack resists and continues at his painstakingly slow pace. 

“You want it?” The graying blond smirked something devilish. His voice was husky, and his eyes glossy with arousal as he watched Gabriel’s eyes flick upwards from his vanishing cock to Jack’s sly expression.

“Yeah.” Was all he could say before licking his lips and digging his fingers deeper into the meat of Jack’s hips.

Watching Jack lower himself a little more, Gabriel curled his toes as he breached that tight ring of muscle. Exhaling sharply, Gabriel tugged on Jack, wanting him to go all the way down but felt him resisting. He was going to be the end of him. 

Jack is so warm, and he can feel the man clenching around him torturing him with that painstakingly slow descent. It feels like it takes forever for Jack to finally bottom out and rock against him. His iron grip loosens slightly, cheeks and chest flushing at the rocking sensation and the adorable look Jack was giving him right now. 

Jack’s mouth was hanging slightly open, Gabriel filling him up just right. The pressure against his prostate was enough to get him to full-body shiver with each rock and he took in a shuttered breath. 

“Damn.” Running a hand through his damp hair, Jack groaned. “That’s good.” His cock was leaking a sticky strand of pre-cum that was currently oozing all over Gabriel’s lower abdomen. It gushes a little more with another rock and then twitched when that sweet spot was grazed. “Mhm~”

“Fuck Jackie, you’re too good for me.” Running his hands up and down the sides of Jack’s body, Gabriel rolled his eyes back when Jack deepened his rocking. He lifted himself slightly and then rocked back down, pulling groans of deep pleasure out of the two of them. Now and again Jack clenches around Gabriel’s length, making the man below him suck in a tight breath of air and steady himself. 

For a while, the pace was slow, and it was nothing but the sounds of their soft exhales and the crackle of the fireplace. 

A few times, Jack had pushed down on Gabriel’s hips harshly, drawing whimpers out of himself and turning his face a lovely plush pink. He trembled over Gabriel, arms shaking as he splayed his hands over Gabriel’s chest in an attempt to steady himself. He teetered on the edge, the hot coil in his belly tightening each time Gabriel’s cock head prodded his prostate. The whimpers were adorable, and Gabriel relished every one. 

Gabriel reached up, his hands sliding over Jack’s shoulders as he tugged him downward. Pulling the man against his chest, Gabriel nuzzled into the side of Jack’s head. He smiled when he felt Jack kiss at his scruffy cheek and moan into his ear. 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered as he pulled his legs up slightly so he could start thrusting into Jack from his lying position. He was slow and gentle, dragging himself in and out of Jack while whispering sweet nothings to him. He slid his hands through the soft hairs on the back of Jack’s neck and tugged him close, hugging him as he thrust up into him. 

After a few thrusts, Gabriel picked up the pace until that lude slapping sound from skin on skin was added to their mueling.

“G-Gabe!” Jack choked out as he held onto Gabriel’s chest. “G-Gabe I… I’m-” The hot coil in Jack’s belly was throbbing, and the hairs on the back of his neck and arms were starting to stand on end when his climax was fast approaching.

“You like that?” Gabriel growled into Jack’s ear, continuing to clap his hips harshly against Jack’s ass. “You wanna cum?”The hot knot in Gabriel’s belly throbbed and was on the verge of unraveling as well. Jack’s moans were enough to kick him off the edge but he held on for a long as he could, wanting to pull everything he could out of Jack. 

“Mhm!~” Jack sobbed out, the precum from his cock now oozing out a faster rate.

Gripping Jack’s asscheeks, Gabriel started to hammer into the man atop him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he concentrated, not wanting to blow before Jack. The good news was, it took only three powerful thrusts directly into Jack’s prostate for the man above him to jerk in his arms. He wailed, trembling violently as he came. Sobbing into Gabriel’s neck as he felt the man stuff himself inside, Jack felt his cock throb. Between the two of them, Jack’s length shot three strands of sticky fluid across their bellies. 

Gabriel, unable to control himself any longer felt the hot knot in his belly unravel with a bit of force. He snarled, stuffing himself into Jack as far as their bodies would allow before unloading into him. He tugged Jack close, hugging him as his cock pulsed inside of the man atop him. He trembled, sucking in air harshly as he felt Jack’s muscles still contracting around him. It was enough to make his eyes roll back, and for a moment he was gone to the world. 

Slowly coming off of the high, Gabriel sagged into the soft carpet, Jack all but melted into him as well. 

It was Jack who moved first after what felt like an eternity just laying with one another. He sat up slightly and leaned over Gabriel to plant a sloppy kiss on the man’s scruffy cheek. 

Gabriel smiled, his hand coming up to cup Jack’s warm cheek. He loved that goofy blissed-out grin on his flushed face. He certainly didn’t mind waking up to it and that mess of hair every morning. 

Hooking his arm around Jack’s neck, Gabriel pulled Jack down into a loving embrace and sighed. 

“I’m warm now.” Slightly sweaty, Gabriel ran his hand through the back of Jack’s hair and played with the few strands that stuck out of place. He scratched at the back of Jack’s head lazily as Jack let his head come to rest just below Gabriel’s chin. 

Together, they just laid there, kissing one another and enjoying one another's company. Despite Jack’s effort to stay awake, his eyes sagged closed multiple times. Each time he managed to snap them open and cuddle against Gabriel a little more, but in the end, exhaustion and the snowy day had won. He slept soundly, tucked against Gabriel in a spot that seemed made for him. It was fine, it was more than fine, everything was perfect. 

Stuffing one arm behind his head, Gabriel turned his head slightly to glance outside the window. The snow was falling harder now, and while it would be annoying to shovel tomorrow, it looked beautiful right now. It was peaceful, and there was no other place Gabriel wanted to be than right here. 

Returning his attention to the sleeping man atop him, Gabriel watched Jack snooze for a little while. He traced the tips of his fingers over Jack’s shoulders and cheek. Allowing his hand to come to rest on Jack’s shoulder, Gabriel took in a deep breath and sighed contently. Closing his eyes, Gabriel smiled.


End file.
